New Beginnings
by inspacefan
Summary: 6 years ago Andros made a decision he regrets, now he will try to change his odds and get back the one person he has ever love:Ashley. Not really a good summary :S but give it a chance and read the prologue, it explain much better what this story is about
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Power Rangers in Space or any of the characters that have at any given moment appear there. They are own by Saban. Again, I own nothing. This story is posted for entertainment purposes only, and no profit would be acquired from it in any way._

**Author's note: **Hi! :) This is my first attempt to write a fanfic, I've been reading them for years but I have never actually written one myself, so … I'm not so sure if it is any good, I hope it is bearable at least… that said, this story in PRIS AU, sort of at least, everything to count to destruction is the exact same, even countdown to destruction is the same, until the rangers departure that is (and also the day preview to that departure –which we do not see in C2D part2- is different, regarding some of Ashley's and Andros' activities ;P) but you'll easily figure out the differences while reading this prologue. Also, English is not my first language but I have learnt it long ago and practiced it constantly for about 10 years now, so I think is not so bad either… you'll be the judges of that… so, beforehand I'll tell you there might be some mistakes, so please bear with me.

**NEW BEGINNINGS**

**CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE**

Andros woke up, it was around 1 am, another sleepless night –he though -, not for the first time has he had that dream where he didn´t stay in KO-35, where he run to the megaship before the cargo bay door finally shut down and into Ashley's waiting arms… where he tells her that he loves her beyond anything in the universe, beyond his home planet, beyond his people, beyond everything, where he tells her that he will go to the farthest end of the universe for her, not to mention to earth willingly and happily just to be with her … where they find out about their baby together just a couple of months after he decided to go to earth with her, to go 'home' with her … where they get married, have their baby girl, then a couple of twin boys and then they live happily ever after.

But that wasn't his life, that was his dream. In reality he never run to the megaship as it was about to take off, he stand there watching that ship take away the love of his life, believing that his home world, his people and the knowledge that he was fulfilling his duty was enough to live on. He has been scared, scared of what he felt, he has trick himself into believing that he has a duty towards his home planet and that that duty was more important than his happiness, he had wanted to believe it to shelter himself from the pain he has felt before, first with his sister kidnap then with his best friend almost death, knowing that if he was to loose Ashley he would rather die, knowing only too well that that was a pain he would not be able to live through.

His restless mind remind Andros all too clearly that he was a complete idiot and a coward above all, and for that he has find out he was a father days after her daughter's birth, the message informing him came accompanied by a letter, Ashley's letter, telling him that she didn't want him there, that she didn't 'need' him there but that he was all the same welcome both to meet and to be involved in his daughter's life if he chooses to.

- "Halley" Andros' voice could barely be heard

His little girl's name play at the edge of his tong, she was 5 now, 6 years has pass since he made the stupidest mistake of his life and stay in KO-35, and oh! How he regret it now! He goes back and forth between KO-35 and earth but never as often as he would want to, just around 7 or 8 times a year, and only a week or a couple of weeks at best at a time. And goodbyes were always too painful both for him and for Halley; but not for Ashley –he reminds himself bitterly- she positively hates him, no! he was lying, she doesn't hate him, Ash was incapable of hatred, and even if she was capable of it, she would never allow herself to hate him … for Halley's sake.

Ashley was a wonderful mother, Andros know it well, and despise whatever feelings she harbor for him she has told Halley about him, and he was glad and grateful that she has, she has also explain to their daughter that he loved her even if he wasn't always there, explain why he must leave so often … and she has let and encourage Halley to love him.

But that was it for his wishful thinking and his hollow dreams, he had decided he would not be a coward no more, he would not be miserable no more, the first transport to earth leave at 4 hundred hours and he was going to be on it. He was moving to earth for good, as he should have done 6 years ago, he was going to win Ashley back, whatever it takes, he could never be happy without her, she has his heart and always has had it, and he could no longer bear life without her.

He was going to earth to get his family back.


	2. Chapter 2: Early appearances

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Power Rangers in Space or any of the characters that have at any given moment appear there. They are own by Saban. Again, I own nothing. This story is posted for entertainment purposes only, and no profit would be acquired from it in any way._

**CHAPTER 2: Early appearances**

- "Mommy" … Wake up mommy! Wake up! Wake up!

She has been dreaming, a bad dream… no! –Ashley realized- that wasn't a dream; it was more like a memory, one of many years ago, the day her life took a turn for the worse.

- Daddy is coming today mommy, I want to be ready… pleeeease mommy, wake up…

No, not really for the worse- Ashley thought- she absolutely adore her daughter, and she would never change anything that would impede her to have Halley, even if some of those events still hurt a little, and sometimes they hurt a lot, she wouldn't change a thing. Well, maybe only one thing: the waking up alone every morning, but that has nothing to do with Halley, she has accept that already –Ashley reminds herself-, there has been a time where she has wanted to believe, and indeed has believed, that she refrain herself from dating for Halley's sake, for she can't let a man in her life, and subsequently in Halley's life, only to have him gone later on, possibly hurting Halley in the process. But it wasn't about Halley –she knows it now- it was about her, of course she loved her daughter, and wanted to shelter her from any form of pain but her lack of any form of a love life was her own fault and hers alone, she was scare, scare to death to been hurt again, she has been heartbroken before, and in a way she was still healing, she doesn't know if she can survive another heartbreak.

- I'm awake honey, and daddy isn't coming for a few hours, so we have more than enough time

Right!, Andros was coming today, the heartbreaker himself! … Halley was ecstatic, as always, and she clearly not so much but she would never let it show, not ever … anyway she has to get up right about now, she has a little girl to get ready to preschool, breakfast to make, a long and hard day of work, and an ex-boyfriend to receive.

She wore a dark green work dress that adjust perfectly to her silhouette, even after having a daughter she looks just fine, she french braid her shoulder length auburn hair and, as it was a cold morning, she puts on her home sweater (it must be at least ten years old, that old thing! But she loved it, at home –and only at home- she wear it all the time). She was starting breakfast when her doorbell rang.

- I'll get it mommy!

- No you won't sweetheart, you'll star with your cocoa

Ashley was puzzle; it was quite early for any visitors, but yet she walked in her yellow slippers toward the door, and as she opened it she was quite surprise to find out who was her early visitor.

- Andros! What are you doing here? I thought your transport wouldn't arrive till noon

- I took an earlier transport, I hope it's ok

- Yeah sure, I mean Halley will be trill… eh… please, come on in

- Thanks… Ashley, how have you been?

- Fine Andros… Halley is in the kitchen supposedly starting on her breakfast, I was about to make some pancakes, you know how she love them, would you want some?

- No, thank you … Ashley…

- Are you sure? It's really no problem, anyway there is orange juice, coffee and cocoa, you're welcome to have whatever you want

- Ashley…

- Let's tell Halley you arrive earlier, she'll never forgive us if we keep her from you a second more than she has to … or from her pancakes… come on, don't just stand there, you know the way to the kitchen

- Ashley! … there is something I need to talk to you about … I …

- Daddy!

Halley came running from the kitchen, and jump into Andros' arms hugging him with all her strength, Halley has missed him –Andros thought- and he has missed her too, way too much, to the point it actually hurts, butt know, while they were hugging each other all the pain was gone, replace with a sense of peace he never had when he was away from her, from her and from Ashley … was he imaging it?, or Ashley have talked nonstop since she opened the door impeding him from talking to her, has she sensed he had something important to tell her? Or it has been no more than a coincidence prompt by the fact that Ashley simply do not like to talk him about anything other than Halley? … He really didn't know which alternative was worse …

- I thought I heard your voice daddy!… mommy said you wouldn't arrive in couple of hour

- Hi sweetheart, mommy didn't know I was arriving earlier

- Mommy is making pancakes, I know you love them too; she can make you some too, right mommy?

- Of course sweetie, I'll go and start on them

- No, really, thank you both, but I think I'll just have some coffee, if that's ok with you Ashley

- Of course it is, I already told you you're welcome to have anything you want from the kitchen

God! Halley was nothing if not a little girl with a perfect timing –Ashley thought- way to go Halle! She has arrived at the exact same time she couldn't make up any more stupid babble to stop Andros from talking to her about something that she sense she wouldn't want to hear, she couldn't know for sure, but Andros looked different, standing in her doorway, he looked more decided? resolute? she didn't know … she couldn't make up what was it that make him look different, but he WAS different, that much was for sure… and then when he had asked her if she was ok, it was like if he could see right through her and she hasn't known what to expect therefor she has rather postpone the moment she will have to talk to him about whatever was he wanted to talk to her about… anyway, 7:30 in the morning was way too early for any kind of serious discussion.

- But daddy, you hate coffee!

- Let's say it's an acquired taste

In a split second Ashley was completely gone, she has looked absolutely beautiful, breathtaking actually –Andros thought- despise that old sweater she was wearing, her 'home sweater'… she has taken it aboard the megaship in their rangers days, it wasn't so old back then but she still never wore it in front of the other rangers, not even himself, but he has found her one dawn sitting in the breakfast table sipping hot chocolate wearing it, as soon as she has seen him she has almost tear the poor sweater away from herself, but he has already seen it and he has inquired after it, and it took him some convincing but at the end she has told him all about it … amazing! –he remember- they have spent hours talking about an old sweater… things have definitely change, he could only hope he could make it so they could go back to those times they could talk about everything and anything, to those times they used to be friends, and hopefully to those times they have been in love with each other, beyond anything else he hope he could make her fall back in love with him.

Ashley practically run to her room and in less than a minute change her yellow slippers for some black no so high heels and her home sweater for a black work jacket … definitely her previous look wasn't appropriate to receive Andros, too homey –Ashley thought- way too homey! It gives a feeling of family, all 3 of them in her kitchen, her cooking and Andros… whatever Andros would be doing, even if only sitting, it would definitely give too much of a 'happy family' aura, especially if she was wearing her slippers and her worn out sweater … and God knows and Ashley knows way all too well that that wasn't going to do any good to her head, the last thing she needed is having a mental picture of Halley, Andros and her as a perfect happy family, that was a hope that has given her foolish heart way too much trouble and way too much time to finally let go.

Ashley come down the stair toward the kitchen, when she hears laughing, it was always like that… Halley was never happier as when Andros was in town, or saddest as when Andros has to leave –Ashley reminds herself- if only … if only what? –Ashley wonders- if only Andros wasn't from KO-35? If only he had chosen her? If only she has demanded he stayed on earth for Halley if not for her? Wondering and if-questions never lead to anything -Ashley decided- and … it was time for pancakes anyway.


	3. Chapter 3: New Obstacles

**CHAPTER 3: New obstacles**

At the beginning she has been so angry with Andros –Ashley remembered while sitting in her office chair- so angry when she found out she was pregnant and for all proposes alone… well not exactly alone –Ashley had to admit to herself-, she had her friends and her always understanding and supporting parents, they have made it easier, if not actually bearable, for her… her friends emotionally supporting her and her parents not only emotionally but financially supporting her in every aspect, encouraging her to do not give up on her plans, on her dreams, to have Halley and still go to college to become a fashion designer as she has always wanted and giving her perspective on her and her unborn baby future… they will always help her and support her in every way but truth be told they weren't always going to be there, they had told her; she had to make something for herself, her father had lovingly but firmly stated; and if not for herself for her baby, he told her, and she had made it, she really had … without their support she really didn't know where her and Halley would be right now … and even when she decided she wouldn't tell Andros about her pregnancy until the baby was born they support her completely… And now, as she was already going down the remembering path, the reason behind her crucial decision of not telling Andros about her pregnancy until Halley's birth –Ashley recalled – had been her pride –Ashley had to admit to herself-, and maybe a little of self-preservation too but mostly it was her pride that wouldn't have let her accept it if Andros would have moved to earth for his unborn child when he has not been ready to do so for her, if he would only have done it out of responsibility, she wouldn't have wanted it at all, whether he would have done it for love, whether he would have done it for her, or she just didn't want nothing at all from him… and as it turns out, she end up getting nothing from him… has she been selfish? –Ashley wonders- maybe a little, maybe even a lot –Ashley admitted to herself- but she couldn't get herself to regret it, although she actually regrets the fact that her daughter was growing up apart from her father, most of the time at least, she still didn't regret her decision, she was positive that if she had let Andros move to earth and marry her out of responsibility, he would have been miserable and she as well and that would have definitely have had an effect, and not a positive one, in Halley's life … God! What was it with her and all that thinking about the past? Andros' visits always stir something in her, that much was true – Ashley reflects- but never like this, she couldn't stop thinking about Andros or her past decisions … but enough it's enough –she decided- she had a winter collection to get started and an important work meeting in the afternoon, she really didn't have any time to waste

Ashley was just starting on her work when her direct line start ringing, Ashley pick up as fast as possible, only Halley's school had her direct line –she remembered- so she was positively surprise to hear Jack's voice on the other end of the line, she didn't remember giving him this number

- Ashley?

- "Jack?" Ashley sounded rather incredulous on her end of the line

- Great! I thought I get your number wrong

- Apparently you didn't … so what can I do for you?

Jack was one of those great amazing guys you only come across once in a lifetime, and most likely at a time your life is as messier as it could get, well maybe not exactly as messier –Ashley mentally corrected herself- but at least not at your best moment, never at your best moment … Jeff, her beloved but always meddling brother, has introduce him to her, 'the perfect catch' he had described him … Jeff had designed Jack's beach house a couple of months ago and they have strike an instant friendship, and eventually Jeff have unilaterally decided to pair her up with him … strange enough, it had work, they really hid it off, amazingly well also, in almost three months' time they have gone on eight dates, all good ones, but the last one, that has been the hardest and the decisive one also, she has introduce Halley to Jack last Sunday, and even when the day hasn't started so great by the end of it Jack and Halley seem to have known each other all their lives, of course Halley was only five but still the expression really applies… they were also instant friend, instant best friends actually! –Ashley remembered- and it didn't seem force, by neither of them … Oh! Now she remembers! When they have said their goodbyes and parted their ways Halley has tuck on her sleeve and out of the blue told her how much she liked Jack, and how much she wanted to see and play with him again… and that had done it –Ashley recall- She, herself, liked Jack very much, and when her little girl openly tell she liked him as well, she allowed herself to open up to him, to let him in, in her life, in her daughter's life and in her heart, all the way in … even if still scary, at that moment she decided to give him a chance, a real chance, to give herself a chance… and she told Halley to wait right there for her and she ran to Jack and gave him her business card, but not the one she gave everybody, not the one she has already given him seven dates ago, this one had her direct line written on the back, as well as her home number … this one, more than a business card was a statement, a token of her decision to let him in, really in… whether Jack actually had gotten all the meaning behind the card or not, it at least clearly meant she wanted him to communicate whit her without barriers and without delays if he wanted to. How she had forgotten last Sunday's defining events, she didn't know … Andros' visit, that has to be it, otherwise she wouldn't have forget it, not a chance –Ashley decided-, Andros early appearance, his somewhat estrange behavior and his new attitude really have her confuse and distracted…

- Ash? Ash? Are you still there?

- What? … Sorry Jack! I'm sorry I really wasn't listening, I was kind of lost in thought

- I figure that much or that your phone company was making repairs in your zone … I was telling you that next week I have a business trip, unplanned and unwelcome but mandatory and I was wondering if we could possibly reschedule for tonight

- Tonight? … I... I mean … I… "Halley's father is in town for a visit" Ashley just blurt out

- That actually kind of cool…

- "What?" Ashley couldn't really help herself from interrupting

- It's a free nanny, the dad I mean…

- "You're impossible Jack!" Ashley was laughing from Jack comparing Andros with a nanny and she continue laughing for a little while before she speaks again … "I really didn't think it that way"

- I mean, beyond the fact he doesn't live in Angel Grove, from what little you have told me about him he seems like a responsible guy, a trustworthy fellow, at least with Halle … and I think I can assume he has come to visit his daughter not you, so if you go on a date with me leaving him with his daughter, you'll be only helping to the purpose of his visit, am I wrong?

- "You got your point, I accept that much" amusement was clear in Ashley's voice

- Then it a done deal

- Not a done deal, I'll talk to Andros and if he is okay with babysitting Halley tonight then we can have our date

- Fair enough … you have all my numbers, give me a call and let me know … have a great day Ash

- Thanks Jack, you too, bye

- bye

Yes, no denying it –Ashley thought as she hangs up the phone- Jack was a great guy and she liked him a lot and all her morning reflecting about her previously inexistent love life and about her excuses and her past decisions –even if prompt by Andros' visit- have done her some good … she was finally admitting that her love life wasn't really inexistent no more, maybe really it wasn't much of a "love" life just yet, but it was not nothing anymore, it was at least a "like" life … maybe –Ashley realized- her waking up alone days weren't quite over, and not for a long while that is, but at least she was done making excuses for herself and almost done feeling scare of another heartbreak, the fear was still there –Ashley admitted to herself- and maybe it will always be there but she could handle it now, she really believe she could … she was giving herself a real chance and that was a good first step for her.

Andros was walking around Angel Grove, after dropping Halley at preschool he just started walking around, thinking… He had to make it right, make it perfect –Andros thought for what had to be the tenth time this day- he had tried to tell Ashley about his moving permanently to earth plan, but Halley had interrupted them before he could, and now that he carefully reflected on that, he was glad she had, he couldn't possibly just blurt it out to Ashley in the entrance of her house. He had to be alone with Ashley, he couldn't tell anything about his plan to Halley until he has discuss it with Ashley… and it has to be special, he knows he couldn't make it up to Ashley for the past six years with one fancy dinner or an expensive gift, but still the setting has to be as special as possible, he wanted only a chance, a chance to redeem himself, to prove Ashley he was more than ready to spent the rest of his life making it up to her, loving her, making her happy, devoting himself completely to her and Halley, to their happiness and he hopes Ashley will be more incline to give him that chance if in a nice place, with nice soft music playing in the back and her mother's necklace for her to take as hers if she wanted to. But Andros wasn't fooling himself, he knows Ashley wasn't the kind of girl, the kind of woman –he corrected himself- that would care about fancy restaurants or beautiful jewelry, if she gives him another chance, a chance he knows he didn't really deserve, it would be because of his words, and his words alone, because he would bear his heart and soul to her and let her see how lost he had been all this years without her, how much he loves her and how sorry he was, how much regret he feels from that stupid decision he made all those years ago. He will be honest, completely honest, and he will be as vulnerable before her as he truly feels, he won't hold back anything from her, not this time, not ever again, his fears, his longing, and his love will be there for her to see, he will put himself completely in her hands and hopefully she will at least start to forgive him and give him a chance, even if only a really small one, whatever she will be ready to give, even if the smallest thing, he will take it and be grateful for it.

**Author's note: **Hi! :) to everyone reading this story, hope you're all liking it so far ... now, a couple of side notes: Jack is a really nice guy meaning he won't turn out to be some lying bastard so Andros does have some serious competion, I'm not saying Andros and Ashley won't end up together but I can't exactly guarantee that they will ... :P hahaha... ok, that was kind of cryptic but don't hate me! as I see it if Jack is actually a truly nice guy (and he is) then when and if Andros wins Ashley over is because he really did deserved that second chance :D

So you know, truthfully the number of review or the lack of them won't make update faster or slower, i will -with or without reviews- update as fast as i can but still I really really would appreciate some reviews, telling me how i'm doing, i mean, as i already told you, this is my first fanfic so if you have some sugggestion i would really love to read them, and if possible improve from them :)


	4. Chapter 4: New Revelations

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Power Rangers in Space or any of the characters that have at any given moment appear there. They are own by Saban. Again, I own nothing. This story is posted for entertainment purposes only, and no profit would be acquired from it in any way._

**CHAPTER 4: New Revelations **

Andros was at his hotel room flipping through a catalogue of the hotel's recommended restaurants when his communicator beep, he knew before he even open it that it was Karone or Zhane, most likely Karone… Andros grabs the small laptop like device and flips it open to see his sister in the screen looking rather anxious

- So, do you talk to Ashley? Do you give her mom's necklace? Did she like it? Did she take it? Are you guys back together?

- Hi Karone

- Andros!

- No

- No what?

- No is the answer to all of your questions

- What? But you have talked to her, right? I mean, you didn't back out on your plan, right?

- No I didn't back out, I'm just giving it its proper time, I was going to talk to her first thing but I realize I had to make special, can't be a front door conversation

- Right, of course… it's just that, you have to make it happen Andros, for Halley and for yourself, you've not once been happy since the Megaship took off all those years ago

- I've been here a total of five hours Karone, I have time, not much but enough

- Ok, good luck … Oh! And Zhane says hi

- Bye Karone, thanks … for everything

Karone and Zhane have both been completely on board with his plan since he first told them about it, although they both have made a life for themselves back in KO-35, they were well aware of his misery, and even when they rather have him stay in KO-35 with them, as up to now, they always knew he belongs with Ashley and Halley in earth. Andros rest assure of his decision, Karone and Zhane have each other –Andros reflected- even if they weren't together as a couple, they were there for one another… things between them have not work out romantically, true there has been something there back in their rangers days when Karone was still Astronema but after Karone has gone back to been herself whatever it was that seem to be going on between them has rapidly dissolve into a pure and simple friendship, they have tried dating for a while but it just didn't work, now they were just really good friends, family even … much to his peace of mind –Andros had to admit- not that he could thing of a better guy that Zhane for his sister, although he will never admit it aloud… Anyway, he has yet to talk to Ashley and ask her to have dinner out with him, and he has to get a hold on Halley's regular babysitter for the evening

* * *

><p>Ashley was sitting at a nice little restaurant just a couple of blocks from her office, waiting for Cassie to arrive, she has most welcome her best friend call an hour ago, despite her resolution to get a hold of her love life and spin it for the best, it wasn't even 2 o'clock in the afternoon and she was having second thoughts… well, not exactly second thoughts, was more like tenth thoughts, she has already decided and admit she actually like Jack, and that her daughter was not at all an impediment on a probable relationship with him, but still, something doesn't seem right with going on a date while Andros was in town and to have him babysit non the least! It was so weird it could almost be funny, key word 'almost'.<p>

- "Now I see what you seem so eager for my lunch invitation … spill it girl, what's wrong?" Cassie said while sitting down next to Ashley in her table

- "Nothing's wrong… not really", Ashley struggle between just 'spill it' or have nice relaxing and uneventful lunch with her best friend

- "Something's wrong and you're telling me…" Cassie knows better than to let an Ashley's 'nothing wrong, not really' pass by her, if she would have to push it, she will but Ashley was telling her every bit to the last detail of what was bothering her

- Ok, first, don't get all defensive on me, but it's about Andros

- "Oh my god! Again? Good lord Ashley Hammond! it's the same every time that guy is in town" Cassie manage to repress a scowl

- 'That guy' Really Cassie? He was your teammate and he's your friend, and you call him 'that guy'

- "Don't try to change the subject on me Ashley … and he's 'that guy' the moment he didn't come back here running as fast as his legs could carry him, or rather as fast as his ship could take him, the second he find out about Halley" Cassie has made an effort to understand how Andros could have chosen KO-35 over Ashley when she knew he loved her as much as she loved him, she hasn't been able to understand it but she has accepted it, it was HIS decision at the end, no matter if it was an idiotic one, but what she couldn't accept was Andros not coming back to earth after Halley's birth, for Halley, and for Ashley. She knows very well of Ashley's infamous letter but still Andros should have come back to earth in despite of it, he should have but he didn't and for her, that was the different between a good guy and a jerk, and in her book, Andros was definitely a jerk, and a big one that is.

- "Cassie … you know that I didn't want him to come back just for Halle and I told him that much on my letter, is not really his fault, is it?" Ashley let out a sigh "he's a great father Cassie, you also know that, he loves Halley, he's here as much as he can and he takes care of his half of the bills and even more, we can really hold it against him if he doesn't love me, can we?"

- "Spare me the rhetorical questions, I don't like him anymore and that's final, now go ahead and tell me what's the problem NOW" Cassie deliberately emphasize the 'now'

- You're exaggerating, it's not a problem every time he comes, but anyway … the waiter has been standing there for ten minutes now, let's order

Ashley was one for stalling –Cassie thought- while picking the first thing she saw on the menu and telling the waiter in a rush so they could go back to their conversation, but Ashley , of course –Cassie mentally remark- was taking her sweet time deciding what was she having

- "She's having the same as me, thank you, and we're also having two glasses of wine" Cassie told the waiter, and giving Ashley a 'you're having that and that's final' kind of look just in case she decide and try and keep stalling their conversation even more, she then close her menu in a clear remark that it was time for the waiter to leave, which he clearly understood as he puts down his paper pat, nods once to both of the ladies and leaves as fast as he could.

- "You didn't have to frighten the poor waiter Cassie" Ashley said, repressing a small smile, Cassie could be a little direct sometimes but she loves her just like that, her honest, direct and maybe sometimes a little hash, but never rude, best friend.

- You didn't have to keep stalling our conversation, so it's on you

- Ok, here we go... the thing is… do you remember jack?

- "The tall, handsome, rich with perfect manners gentleman your brother set you up with? Of course I do..." Cassie wanted to wink at her own description of Jack but she refrain herself from doing so, she sense it wasn't exactly a moment for jokes, even if really small ones

- Well, as I told you, the play date with Halley and Jack went great so we agreed to go on a date next Friday night, after Andros visit, but Jack has an unexpected business trip so he wanted to reschedule for today and …

- "So you want me to babysit, you should have just told me so, of course I will!" Cassie has interrupted Ashley on purpose and she perfectly knows that what Ashley was about to tell her has nothing to do with her babysitting, she doesn't have to be a psychic to predict that it has to do with Andros, that much Ashley herself has already told her, but still she couldn't stop herself from laying her position on the subject flat out in the open with her comment

- I don't need you to babysit… I … Jack actually suggested I get Andros to babysit and…

- "That's actually a great idea" Cassie vow to herself that was her last interruption, she wasn't being a big help so far, and she did want to help Ashley as much as she can

- I'm not so sure it's a great idea actually, I mean, to ask Andros to babysit while I'm on a date, doesn't that seem a little insensitive?

- Why? You haven't just broken up with Andros, you did six years ago and yes, you have a little girl together but not recent romantic liaison whatsoever, it's not like if you ask your ex-boyfriend to drive you to prom with your new boyfriend you left him for

- What? Who did that?

- Nobody important… what I mean is that you and Andros haven't been together for a long time, a long long long time that is, you're both entitle to your own life, to date, to fall in love, to everything life have to offer, and I presume you two at least try and be friends, right?

- Right

- Then treat him as a friend, ask him to babysit Halley while you're on your date, and use the opportunity to open up to him and admit you're dating, there is nothing wrong about it by the way, and for all you know Andros might be doing the same back in KO-35 … you're Halley's parents, that's fine and she's both your priority but you just said you're trying to be friends at least, but if all you ever talk about is Halley, you'll never be friends, not ever

- "You think Andros is also dating?" Ashley hadn't wanted to ask that, but as soon as that idea enter her mind from what Cassie has said, it was all she could think about, whether she likes it or not.

- "Oh my god! That's all you get from what I just told you?" Cassie could hardly believe it, after all this time, after six years for god sake! Six years! Could her best friend still be in love with Andros? She really didn't want to ask, and part of her didn't want to find out the answer to that question, but she has to ask and find out the truth if she wanted to be of any help to Ashley, she just has to know.

- That's not all … it's just that … I

- Ashley, let me ask you something, and you have to be completely honest with me, I'm not going to judge you whatever your answer might be, but I need to know, do you still love Andros?

Did she? –Ashley asks herself- she has believed she didn't, not anymore, how could she? after all the pain she has gone through when they part ways on KO-35, when he didn't ask her to stay with him, she would have, but he never asked; she was ready to leave everything behind, her family, her friends, her home just to be with him, even when he wasn't ready to do the same for her, she would have done it for him, and happily so, but he never asked her to do it, and with that he has broken her heart… and after all that, could she possibly still love him? No! - Ashley decide- she might always, and despite everything, still care a great deal about him but she didn't love him anymore, she couldn't and she wouldn't, love wasn't just feelings, it was also decisions, she has learnt that the hard way…

Her long moment of thoughts was scaring Cassie to death, Ashley could clearly see it in her best friend's now almost colorless face…

- No I don't… I'll always care for him immensely, and in a way I'll always love him a little bit, he was my first love after all, but I'm not longer in love with him

- "You sure?" Cassie knows Ashley will never lie to her, no matter how hard the truth might be, but in this case Ashley might not want to accept the truth herself

- "I'm sure" Ashley's voice was decided and did not show the slightest hint of doubt

- "Ok, then" Cassie admitted to herself she was relieved, if it turns out Ashley was indeed still in love with Andros, she would have supported her, but she wouldn't have like it … "now, explain me, why the sudden rush of concern about Andros' love life?"

- I don't know really … old habits die hard?

- "Probably, but …" Cassie stops on her tracks, their food was on its way, and what she has been about to say was probably better left unspoken anyway

- "There you go, have a nice meal" the waiter puts down the food and their glasses of wine as fast as he could and was leaving before either of the women could even say thank you

- Thank you! … "Wow! Cassie you really did a number on the poor waiter" Ashley was giggling before she could stop herself

- "I told you it was on you for stalling" Cassie said, but she was also giggling all the same

- So, getting back to our discussion, you think it's ok to openly talk to Andros as a friend about me dating and ask him to babysit Halley tonight

- Exactly, it's about time Ashley, it's a discussion that has long time coming between you two

- "Ok, it's decided then" Ashley smile, not at all as reassure as she would have wanted but still sure enough, she was talking to Andros as soon as she gets home "Thanks, Cassie"

- "Anytime Ash" … and with that, the two best friends resume their lunch and their not so serious catch up talk

* * *

><p>"Giacommo" was supposed to be the most romantic place in Angel Grove according to the hotel's tourist guide and Andros sure hope it really was, it has been almost impossible but he has gotten the reservation for tonight at 9:00 pm, he has also gotten a hold of Halley's usual babysitter and lucky enough she was available, everything was going good so far, he just needed to ask Ashley to have dinner with him… He didn't want to make it look like a big deal though, he'll just tell her he has something to discuss with her and that it concern Halley, which was true… and that they should discuss it during diner, and that he happen to has reservations for tonight, and Halley's babysitter waiting for his call … It just sounded ridiculous –Andros bitterly thought- he couldn't make it look so casual either… He will simply ask Ashley out for dinner tonight and just go from there –Andros decided-.<p>

* * *

><p>Ashley arrive home around 6:30 pm, she has not rushed back home as she usually do as she very well know Andros was with Halley, and they should have their time together, just the two of them. She opened her door to find Halley and Andros unsuccessfully practicing telekinesis in the living room… Halley might be Andros' daughter, and Andros might have mastered the art of telekinesis –Ashley thought- but she was her daughter also, and truth be told she wasn't any good at it.<p>

- "Hi Guys" Ashley said as she juggle the two paper bags from the grocery store she has stopped by to do a little shopping on her way back home

- "Hi mommy!" Halley gets up and run to her mom to hug her, prompting her to almost drop the shopping bags if not for Andros coming to the rescue at exactly the right time and getting the shopping bags out of Ashley's arms

- "Hi sweetie" Now free of her bags, Ashley hugs Halley back

- Hi, Ash

- Thanks … for the shopping bags

- Of course… Ashley… I …

- "Would you put them on the kitchen? … Thanks"… There it was again –Ashley thought- that thing Andros wanted to talk about with her, seem serious or Andros wouldn't hesitate that much to bring it up, and she couldn't exactly put her finger on it but something about it unsettle her … but she couldn't keep stalling, not as she did that very morning, it wasn't 'too early for any kind of serious discussion' anymore, she will have to talk to Andros.

- "Sure" So, Ashley didn't wanted to talk to him, that much was clear –Andros thought- and he sure deserve it –Andros decided- but he will push it, just this time, just this once, and if everything goes as he hoped, he will make it up to Ashley for it all.

Andros thoughts were interrupted by Ashley barging in the kitchen

- Andros… I'm sorry, I know you wanted to talk to me since this morning and I keep stalling you, please … just tell me, I'll listen and not stall, I promise… I myself have something to tell you actually

- What is it?

- "You first, you've been trying since this morning, you earned it!" Ashley smile a little and laugh very softly

Even if just a small smile, it completely lit up Ashley's face, making her look even more beautiful –Andros thought- she never let him see her real smiles anymore, some 'courtesy smiles' sometimes but those sincere and absolutely beautiful ones, he had gotten use to in their rangers days, he didn't get anymore, and he love them, he love her… Andros finds his courage in her small smile

- Would you go out for dinner with me tonight?

- Oh! I … what?

- "Out for dinner … I have something I want to discuss with you … it involves Halley and I want to discuss it with you first, I actually get a hold of Halley's regular sitter and she's waiting for my call" Andros hadn't really wanted to use Halley as an excuse, although he had suspected he would need to do so … but Ashley wasn't exactly looking forward to have dinner with him, which he had also suspected from the start, and he wasn't lying, it did concern Halley in various ways –Andros reflected-.

- You can't tell me now? I mean … I sent Halley to finish up her homework so she'll take at least thirty minutes or so

- She had homework? She told me she didn't have any

- It was yesterday's homework for tomorrow, she probably forget all about it with the excitement of your visit until I reminded her of it

- Oh! … So, what about dinner? I don't necessarily have to tell during dinner but I would really like to

- "Actually … remember that thing I wanted to talk to you about?"

Andros just nodded his head at Ashley's questions, so she keeps on going

- "Well… I kind of have a date tonight"

- "A date?" That was all Andros could say, he was numb, he couldn't think clearly, there was not a single thought in his head

- "It's a long story actually but I've been seen a man this last couple of months, Halley's met him, she liked him, I like him … and we have a date tonight and I was actually planning on asking you to babysit Halley tonight, if it was fine with you … but if you have her sitter waiting then I could call her and of course I'll take care of the bill ….. or maybe, if you really wanted to go out for dinner, maybe you can take Halley to the new pizza place in Central Angel Grove, Halley will love it, I mean … she's been wanting to go there since it open two weeks ago, but I haven't been able to take her yet … I hear it's actually quite good, really… why don't you guys go?" She has just blurted out all that in less than two minutes, she was obviously nervous and she hadn't been subtle about it either –Ashley admit to herself- Andros' invitation to dinner was not as casual as he has wanted to make it appear, Ashley could sense it, but she really didn't wanted to find out why.

- "Andros?" After all her babbling Andros has said nothing at all, for what seem like an eternity … she has been as shock at the prospect of Andros dating when Cassie has suggested it –Ashley reflect- that has to be it … "So, should I call the sitter or you guys will go and try out that pizza place?"

- I'm moving to earth.


	5. Chapter 5: New Acquaintances

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Power Rangers in Space or any of the characters that have at any given moment appear there. They are own by Saban. Again, I own nothing. This story is posted for entertainment purposes only, and no profit would be acquired from it in any way._

**Author note: **Hi! to everyone reading this story ... I wanna clarify something for this chapter... the idea "home is where your heart is" it's definitely not mine_, _I have read it in a PRIS fanfic before (a long time ago) and I would love to have better memory and remember wich one and who was the author to give her/him the proper credit for it, as I'm borrowing it without explicit consent. That said, I hope it's ok I borrow the idea (it's because I love the phrase so much) and I do not wish to claim it as my own at all, I'm so very sorry if the person who do came up with the idea read this and feels I shouldn't have used it without asking first, just email me and I promise I'll find a way to change the part where I used it ... So, hope you like the chapter...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5: New Acquaintances <strong>

- "I'm moving to earth"

Andros hadn't wanted to blurt it out like that, but he hadn't been able to stop himself either, he has just gone and said it, just like that … after all his planning for tonight, he just said it with no more preamble that Ashley telling him that she's been dating for months now… and –Andros noted- that was exactly what has made him said it without thinking about it … He was too late, but what did he expected? After all the pain that he knows he has caused Ashley it was a miracle that she actually talk to him, he couldn't possibly have sincerely believed that she has been waiting for him to come around to his senses and come back begging for her… Ashley was beautiful, wonderful, smart, funny, cheerful, sweet, nice, caring, she was it all and someone else was bound to realize it, if not absolutely every guy in Angel Grove. What did he expected? Really, what? –Andros ask himself- he was a monumental idiot and truly he didn't deserve Ashley, not by a long shot … but he love her so much, he couldn't help but want to be with her, to want her to be his again… she's been dating this guy for just a couple of months, Ashley and him have, or rather have had, much more than that, until he blow it –Andros bitterly reminds himself- if Ashley love this guy, he will back out, he genuinely wanted Ashley's happiness before his own, before anything else, if this guy makes her happy if he loves her as she deserve to be love, as he should have loved her, as he was more than willing to love her now and if she loves him back then he will stay away, for her sake.

- What?

- That's what I wanted to talk to you about… I'm thinking to move to earth and…

- "Move here?" Ashley couldn't refrain herself from interrupting him, and truly she didn't wanted to, she was so confused … moving to earth? Just like that, out of the blue? Andros was making absolutely no sense … "What about KO-35? Karone and Zhane? Your job?" ... His job? Really Ashley? –Ashley almost mockingly ask herself- she couldn't think straight, the idea of Andros moving to earth was something she has given up a long time ago.

- "Karone and Zhane are on board with the idea … I can visit…" Andros wanted to smile to his own comment just to make the moment a bit less tense but his mouth refuses to move "I have already been offer a job here in NASADA; it's a really good job actually … if you are ok with…"

- Of course I am … I mean… I actually have absolutely nothing to do with this decision, if you wanted to move to earth to be closer to Halley, that's your decision, and yours alone… thank you for wanting to discuss it with me, thank you for letting me know, I appreciate it… and of course we will talk and figure out an arrangement once you get your own place… I mean take turns for weekend and week days and …

- I want you to be ok with it, I'm…

- I don't have to be ok with it, you are Halley's father and you have every right to be close to her, you can move next door if you want to and I won't say a thing… I know what is this all about Andros… I know it's about my letter and I know I told you I didn't need you or wanted you to be here, but that was a long of time ago, and things were different … you don't need my permission to be here, you really never did, not even back then …. And, by the way, I'm ok with it, Halley needs you with her

Ashley couldn't understand why she was so upset, not upset –Ashley corrected herself- angry, she was angry at Andros and his plan to move to earth, only she couldn't make out why … it was true what she has told him, Halley needs him, and anyway she really didn't have a say in any of his decision making or his plans … but really? Now, after six years, he decided he should move to earth? What was that all about? He didn't come to earth back then because of KO-35 and his people but now he was moving to earth just like that, just because … it was unbelievable, it was infuriating … it was painful, that was what it was, painful –Ashley admitted- it pain her that he wouldn't come to earth for her six years ago, that he didn't ask her to stay with him, that he just dismiss her as if he has never love her, but at least there was a reason for that, his home planet, his people, his sense of duty, his sister, his best friend, his sense of belonging, she might not like it, it might pain her all so much that all that was more important, more valuable to him that their love, but she could understand it, she respected it … but now, he was leaving all of that, all that has kept him from her back then, just like that, without remorse, so easily that it could only mean that what she has never wanted to admit might be true …. He has never loved her, not really, not nearly as much as she loved him, not at all probably, he cared for her, that's for sure, very deeply even but he never really loved her … she has think about it once, just after the Megaship has taken off, heartbroken because even at the last moment when their eyes linger in one and other as the hangar bay doors were closing, silently speaking of a love she would not dare doubt, he hadn't asked her to stay with him… he has broken her heart back then, but she has pushed that thought out of her heart, he had love her, as she had loved him, maybe not as much as she had but he had, she will not doubt that … until now… as unbelievable as it might seem –Ashley repress the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes- he has broken her heart all over again … but, even if he has never truly loved her, he love Halley, he was doing without hesitation for their little girl what he has not done for her, because he really love her, even if compare to his love for Halley Andros' attachment to his home planet does pale, it runs very deep, and it must still be hard for him. Andros was a good father, but that she has always known.

- Ashley, you don't understand … I…

- "Andros, I'm on board whit your plan ok?" Ashley hadn't meant to sound so harsh or to interrupt him so abruptly, she just couldn't help it, she was so close to tears that she just wanted to end this conversation and get out of there "I'm sorry … I'm running a little late for my date, so … look I really think it's great for Halley and for you, and if you're sure of your decision you should do it"

- Ash…

- I have to go get ready, so … should I call the sitter or you guys are going out for pizza?

- We are staying in, but no need for the babysitter, I'll watch Halley

- "Great, thank you so much"… and with that Ashley turn around and leave the kitchen, as fast as she could

It actually seem as if she was running away from him rather than towards her date –Andros thought- and for a moment there, he believe he could almost see tears swelling up in her eyes, and the thought of Ashley hurting has run him speechless, that all he could say after her second interruption was "Ash"… but what could have possibly hurt Ashley of his plan of moving to earth? He didn't know, all he could possibly make of the last ten minutes was that Ashley could not possibly believe or accept that he was moving to earth for her, he hasn't actually said all the words, she has kept on interrupting him after all, but still she has automatically believe his decision has nothing to do with her and everything to do with Halley, it has to do with Halley, of course, but it has everything to do with Ashley too, but she has just rule out that possibility from the start and he understand her, he does, but he couldn't let her believe that, he couldn't, he has to let her know it was all for her. He has already decided he will back out if Ashley loves this guy she's been dating and he loves her back, but not a moment earlier, if that wasn't the case, he'll fight for her, he won't lose her again… but he'll have to find another moment, the sooner the better, to talk to her about all this again, to really explain himself, to make her understand.

* * *

><p>Ashley arrives at her room and represses the urge to throw the door, making a scandal for what seem like absolutely no reason could not possibly be a good idea, she couldn't pick a fight with Andros for wanting to be closer to his daughter, or to let him know in any way that she was upset, she knows Andros, maybe too well, he will discard his moving to earth plans if he believe she was against them … for all that has happened between them, Ashley sense that Andros believe he owe her something and that debt traduce in never contradicting or upsetting her, not ever … so she just couldn't let him know, for Halley's sake … and she would definitely not let him see how hurt she was, he will not see a single one of her tears, she will not let him see her so vulnerable, that was for her own sake, but she won't let him know how much he affects her, she had not showed herself vulnerable or hurt over five years ago, just after Halley's birth, when Andros has come to earth to meet his daughter for the first time and she had been heartbroken and uncertain about everything back then, so she will not let him see her hurting now. She needed to get out of that house, and put as much space as possible between her and Andros… luckily for her, she was just a call away from her date.<p>

Ashley goes through her purse, find her cell phone and hit speed dial '3', she has put Jack as her speed dial number '3' just this afternoon after her lunch with Cassie, it ring twice

- Ash?

- Jack…

- I was starting to think you weren't going to call

- Sorry, I was talking to Andros

- Is he babysitting?

- Yes, he is … so you just get yourself a date

- I should tell you… I like him much better now

- "Right" Ashley said giggling "so… eight o´clock?"

- I think that was my part… but I'll definitely be there

- "See you then" Ashley was now openly laughing

- Can't wait

And with that Ashley hangs up and starts putting together an outfit for her date.

* * *

><p>Andros put away the groceries, at least he tried, he really didn't exactly knows were everything go, but right now he really needed to get out of the kitchen, the image from this morning breakfast refuse to leave him, he really haven't thought about it much during the day, but this morning while Ashley was making breakfast and Halley was happily chatting nonstop about her school and her new best friend, he couldn't stop himself from thinking that was what he has been missing all this years, exactly that, a family breakfast, morning laughs, happiness, he couldn't let it slip from him all over again… the image was just too much, that kitchen was rendering him frantic, he had to make something about it, he decided he would go check on Halley, maybe she needed help with her homework.<p>

Andros comes up the stairs toward Halley's room, and leans against the door frame of her room, watching his daughter sitting at her desk and looking rather concentrated

- How's that homework coming sweetheart?

- I'm almost done daddy, want to see?

- "Sure" said Andros entering Halley's room and stopping next to Halley's desk

- "See daddy?" said Halley as she shows him a large piece of paper with a drawing on it. "Do you like it daddy?"

- Sure I do… but what exactly is it?

- Don't you see daddy? It my home! I had to draw a picture of my home

- "Ok, but… why is there a division and two drawings?" said Andros, amusement clear in his voice, as he looks at Halley's sort of odd drawing, the piece of paper was divided in two by a black line, at one side he could see what seems to be Ashley's and Halley's house along with Ashley and Halley themselves, on the other side there were some weir rocks, what seems to be a very odd looking house and him?... Halley surely was no artist but the dual tone hair in the person in the drawing hinted that it might be him, and next to the drawing he supposed to be him again the drawing of the little girl he assumes must be Halley.

- It's because of what mommy said

- What did she said?

- That I have two homes

- What do you mean?

- Mommy always says home is where our heart is, not necessarily where we actually live, and our heart is with the people that we love and that love us back, so my home is not only here whit her but on KO-35 with you daddy. Mommy always says that even if I have never been there, KO-35 is as much my home as earth, and when you take me there I'll love it because you love it and is a wonderful place, just because you're there and is your home.

- Mommy is very wise… but she's wrong about one little thing

- What do you mean daddy?

- KO-35 is not my home, earth is my home, because you're here and your mom is here and I love you both more than anything else in the universe, so my heart has always been here with you, and home is where your heart is, right? So this is my home.

- Really daddy?

- Of course sweetheart

He couldn't believe what Ashley has told Halley, it was not only beautiful but completely true, our home is not where we live, not at all, nor is it our home planet, home is only where your heart is, where the people you love are, that's home and only there. He has always been away from home, but he was getting back there, back home.

* * *

><p>Ashley was ready, she looks yet again at her own reflection in the mirror, she looks nice, she really did, the strapless black dress she was wearing hugs her silhouette in all the right places, and the soft light yellow sweeter she was wearing on top of it, added the very needed touch of color … yellow –Ashley thought- she might no longer wear it as often but she still prefers yellow to any other color, obviously a reminiscent of her ranger days… her ranger days –Ashley evocate- they had not only make yellow Ashley's favorite color for good, they have brought her the best friends she'll ever have, her first love, and Halley, they have been the best days of her life.<p>

The doorbell rang, taking her away from her reminiscent, as she was to come down the stairs running to open the door, Ashley realized she was still wearing her slippers!... "God!" –Ashley voice her thoughts aloud- "this can't be!" she really didn't want Andros to have to open the door for her date, but as she was franticly looking for her shoes, the doorbell rang yet again and she was about to ask Andros, despise her wishes, to open the door when she hear him by her door saying "Do you mind if I get the door?, I don't mind" and before she could give it a second thought Ashley found herself responding with a "please, do" … she feels like she has just signed her death sentence, and to top it all she still couldn't find her shoes!

* * *

><p>What has prompt him to offer Ashley to get the door for her date, he had no idea, maybe it was the fact that he positively believe Ashley will pass on his offering or maybe it was the fact that he really wish to see the guy Ashley's been dating, for whatever reason now he was stuck with getting that door… Andros come down the stairs and goes straight for the door<p>

- "Hello" said Andros as he open the door to find a man, taller than him, impeccably dressed in a dark blue suit, with a smile that somehow reminds him a little of Zhane.

- "Hi, you must be Andros, nice to meet you" said Jack as he stretch out his hand to Andros

- "Nice to meet you" said Andros as he held Jack's hand in a rather brief handshake

- Eh … can I come in?

- Of course, sorry, please come in … Ashley will come down any moment now

- "Thanks" said Jack as he enters the house

- "Please take a sit" Andros motion toward Ashley's living room with a familiarity that wasn't at all natural to him, and he really didn't know why he was acting as if he was all that confortable in Ashley's house or as if he was anything else but another guest in her house, maybe he was doing it to spite the guy…

- Thanks, but I rather stand … I'm Jack by the way, Jack Austen

Andros really doesn't have anything to said to that so he just nodded, and was save from having to find another topic to continue on the small talk as he hears Halley running down the stairs

- "Jack?" Halley excitedly scream still from the stairs

- "Don't run down the stairs Halley, it's dangerous" said Andros, his tone serious but not harsh

- "Ok, daddy!" happily said Halley as she very slowly come down the last two steps of the stairs, just to run as fast as she could towards Jack as soon as she was on the floor.

- "Hi Thumbelina" said Jack as he picks up Halley and twirls her around prompting Halley to start laughing uncontrollably

- "Thumbelina?" silently asked Andros, but his question was bound to remain unanswered as Jack puts down Halley, and she immediately takes his hand

- "Jack, this is my dad" Halley proudly declare whit a big smile in her face, still holding Jack's hand

- "Yeah, I already know" said Jack, also wearing a big smile

- Daddy, this is my Jack, he is mine and mommy's friend

- "I too already know sweetheart" Andros voice didn't sound as his own, at least not to him, the scene that just played in from of him was unsettling to said the least, his little girl was happily holding Ashley's date's hand and calling him 'hers'. Halley sure was quite attached to this guy, a guy Ashley was also attached, to what degree he didn't know yet, but what do that all mean for him, he really didn't want to think about it just yet. His thoughts were interrupted by Halley's voice.

- "Why are you here Jack? Are you here for dinner?" Halley sounded hopeful

- No Thumbelina, I'm not staying for dinner, I'm taking your mommy to have dinner out

- "Can I come too Jack? Can daddy come also?"

Andros saw Jack hesitate a little, surprise and speechless and he was almost enjoying the whole situation as he debate between saying nothing and see how Jack will get out of it on its own, and saying something to aid the guy… and truth be told he was quite ready to said nothing, sit back and enjoy the ride when Jack seems to regain his composure as he squatted down to be at Halley's eyes level

- Today, I already promise your mom I'll take her out for dinner, just the two of us, but Friday next week, when I came back from my trip, I promise I'll take you, your mom, and your dad if he is still in town and wants to come, for dinner anywhere you want, do that sounds good Thumbelina?

- "It does!" said Halley with a huge smile

Andros has to recognize that was a good save, and he hardly manages to refrain himself from telling Jack that he'll still be in town but he will be the one taking the girls for dinner… or something else as inappropriate as that … Get a hold of yourself! – Andros thought- just as he starts wondering what could possibly be taking Ashley so long, he listened to her steps on the stairs as she starts talking.

- I'm so so so sorry! My shoes really didn't want to cooperate! First I couldn't find them, then I find one but not the other, finally when I have them both my left heel just split… so I have to look for the pair I wasn't meaning to wear but supposedly could have found much more easily, only to not find them either! It was unbelievable! Finally here I am wearing none of them but ones I haven't thought about wearing at all but actually worked better with the outfit that any of the other ones.

- "And that's a woman for you" said Jack with a mockingly half smile

- "Hi to you too" said Ashley as she approaches Jack

- "You look absolutely beautiful, it was completely worth the waiting" said Jack, as he comes near Ashley's lips for a small kiss

- "We should be going" was all Ashley could say, as she avoid Jack's intended kiss on the lips and change it to a kiss on the cheek by a swift move of her face

If Jack has found her recent action weir, he did a really good job hiding his reaction –Ashley thought-, after their first kiss on their fifth date they have grown accustomed to little hello and goodbye kisses, casual, normal, small confortable little kisses… only not in from of Halley, they have explicitly agreed, but after their very successful play date whit Halley it seems like there was a new tacit agreement between them that they will start being affectionate as a couple also in front of Halley, she has really wanted that, and she has not refrain herself from kissing Jack because of Halley but because of Andros… she didn't know why she has done it, but she has, and if Jack asks her for an explanation she'll has to tell him the truth: she has done it for Andros, only she couldn't make out why, maybe because things between her and Andros, even after all these years, were still tense and very complicated. Anyway, all she has wanted for the night was not to think about Andros anymore, and there she was, thinking of him… only minutes into her date and he was all over her mind… it has to stop!- Ashley decided- she was not sparing another thought for Andros for the night, tonight was all about Jack and her, she has wanted to put as much space as possible between herself and Andros after his 'I'm moving to earth' revelation and her own subsequent conclusions, and she was doing just that, as much space as possible both physically and mentally.

- "Well, I guess we are leaving… Have fun you guys" Jack said as he takes Ashley's hand in his and leads her to the door

- "Don't forget to get your things ready for tomorrow before going to bed, sweetie. Love you" said Ashley as she follows Jack to the front door.

- "I love you too mommy"

- "Bye, Andros …" Ashley's voice was softer than before and she avoided Andros gaze as best as she could and headed through the door Jack was holding for her

- "Bye, Ashley" was all Andros could said as the door closed after Jack


End file.
